01000101
by Sugary Kanae
Summary: Entre boutique d'informatique et host club - un crossover aux pairings plutôt inhabituels.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : _01000101 (69 en binaire XD.)  
_

**Auteur** : Kanae ~

**Genre** : Romance.

**Disclaimer** : Personne ne m'appartient.

**Pairing** : Multiples.

**Remerciements** : Alice, pour le scénario, et Margot pour l'idée de fanfics croisées _.

**Note** : Ceci est un prologue, donc plutôt court, et il ne fait pas vraiment avancer le topo, logique, hahaha. Bref. Bonne lecture !

Il était tôt, ce matin là, quand Ryû fut tiré du sommeil par un étrange rêve. Il se frotta les yeux nerveusement, et sortit de son lit aux draps de coton bas-de-gamme du supermarché du coin. Autant dire que ce n'était pas l'idéal pour faire de doux et voluptueux songes. Le brun se gratta l'épaule, puis le bras, puis la jambe; de grosses plaques rouges étaient apparues un peu partout sur son corps. Ryû pesta, puis se rendit dans la salle de bains où il se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Encore ce rêve, huh ? Toujours pareil. C'était le jour, le jour où il avouerait tout à Makoto. Il était dans son lit, réfléchissant au moment le plus opportun, et d'un coup se retrouvait... sur un paquebot ?! Un immense paquebot, semblable au Titanic, sirotant un cocktail au bar, en compagnie de... Makoto ?! Ah... nan. Ryû n'était même plus dans son corps. Il flottait, pouvait se mouvoir, mais il n'était nullement question d'interagir. Condamné, il se voyait tout dire à son bien aimé, qui, prenant un air offusqué, lui balançait à la tête qu'il était répugnant et que même pour tout l'argent du monde, il ne se lancerait dans une quelconque relation avec lui. Pourtant, pensait le brun, de l'argent, c'est ce qu'il lui donnait tous les jours pour quelques heures passées ensemble. Ça n'était pas logique, venant d'une personne comme Makoto. Mais qu'importait. D'un coup il se retrouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble de Tôkyô, s'avançait vers le vide. Un pas, un second, l'air frais fouettant ses joues, et puis la chute. Dans ses yeux, le sol s'approchait peu à peu, et Ryû se réveillait, en sueur et parfois en larmes.

Le jeune homme se frotta, se savonna pendant presque une heure, puis se sécha les cheveux avant de rejoindre la cuisine de son deux-pièces miteux. Sur la table, un parquet de cornflakes éventés, un café froid. Ryû n'avala rien. Il était pensif, plus concentré sur sa nuit agitée que sur l'illustration mettant en scène une grenouille face à un bol de céréales qu'il fixait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. Non, il pensait plutôt à Makoto, et à tout ce temps passé au club. Son brun efféminé, host numéro un et c'était compréhensible du Rankyou Ageha. C'était pour pouvoir passer toujours plus de temps avec lui que Ryû avait quitté son spacieux appartement de Shibuya pour ce minuscule studio d'étudiant étranger. Et pourtant, Dieu savait que l'homme ne vivait pas dans la misère, loin de là; il travaillait dans une petite boutique d'informatique tellement sympathique qu'il donnait des salaires monstrueux à ses deux seuls employés.

C'est alors que Ryû posa les yeux sur la pendule, et se rendit compte que s'il ne partait pas dans les minutes à venir, il serait en retard. Il prit donc le premier métro, marcha un peu, et entra dans la boutique... qui était entièrement vide ! Absolument personne. Boutique fantôme. Bah ça n'allait pas changer de d'habitude, le patron était encore en vacances, et Mashiro en retard. Tant pis ! Ryû s'installa derrière la caisse, et commença à surfer çà et là, s'échouant finalement sur Ameba où il rendit certains de ses peta. Jusqu'à ce qu'un tintement retentisse, et que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

« _Ah, aidez-moi !!_ » s'écria la voix.

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » demanda le brun sans détourner le regard de son écran TFT LCD 19,6 pouces avec protection anti-reflets.

« _Ah, Ryû-chan ! Mon ordinateur ne veut plus s'allumer !_ »

Le concerné leva les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Makoto, qui le regardait d'un air suppliant. Ryû soupira; qui d'autre que Makoto l'aurait appelé comme ça ? Il était bien trop morose et renfermé pour que quelqu'un s'attache à lui pour quelqu'un s'attache à lui. Or, tout était différent, lorsqu'il était Makoto. La vie était plus belle, les couleurs plus intenses, et les bonbons plus sucrés !... Il souriait même. Lui qui était si froid, si glacial, devenait chaleureux lui qui préférait la compagnie des machines à celle des humains passait pourtant tous les jours énormément de temps au Rankyou Ageha. Oui, Makoto avait une influence étrange sur lui, définitivement. D'ailleurs, ce dernier agitait vivement son ordinateur dans de grands mouvements de bras, ce qui amusa Ryû – il était bien normal que la machine ne fonctionne pas si elle s'en prenait plein les circuits comme à ce moment là. Le jeune homme dégagea donc de ses genoux son propre appareil avant de s'emparer de celui de son interlocuteur.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ » demanda-t-il en gardant toujours cette expression de lassitude qui lui correspondait tant.

« _Il ne s'allume plus du tout ! Ah ! C'est la fin de notre histoire d'amour, Saku-chan !_ »

« _Histoire d'amour..._ » releva Ryû qui tentait de produire cette grimace qu'on appelait sourire.

Makoto eut un petit rire, puis lança au vendeur qui lui suggérait de se mettre au travail. Ce dernier s'exécuta donc, effectuant toute une série de tests sur la pauvre machine, qui en prenait pour son grade. Mais Ryû, en bon génie de l'informatique, réussit à ranimer Saku-chan qui bien vite afficha un écran bleu fluo.

« _Ehh, je pense que c'est une erreur système. J'ai bien peur que Saku-chan n'aie rendu l'âme._ »

Makoto grimaça, visiblement embêté par la nouvelle. C'est alors que Ryû eut une idée sensationnelle. Lui qui ne mettait pas souvent ses donc en oeuvre pour les autres fut pris d'un soudain élan de compassion pour le jeune homme et décida de tout faire pour sauver la pauvre Saku. Au pire, il y passerait une petite heure, ce n'était pas grand chose, et il savait qu'il s'attirerait ainsi les faveurs de son bien-aimé.

« _Je la garde !_ » s'exclama Ryû. « _Je vais lui administrer un traitement qui la remettra sur pieds. Je suis un pro de l'acharnement thérapeutique tu sais ? _»

Le visage du plus petit prit une expression toute différente de celle qu'il avait jusqu'à présent. D'une profonde contrariété, il était passé à une sorte de surprise émue.

« _Et tout ça gratuit, évidemment_ » ajouta le brun.

Makoto joignit les mains, et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, montrant une profonde reconnaissance. Sa bouche forma un o parfait, et, les joues pourpres, il commença :

«_ Aaaah ! Ryû-chan, tu ferais ça pour moi ? Parce que, tu vois, il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients au bar en ce moment, alors je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu à court d'argent en ce moment, et d'ailleurs je suis venu ici parce que je savais que tu pourrais m'arranger, et maintenant, tu me proposes ça ! Ryûûûû-chan, tu es vraiment un amour, ah, que ferais-je sans ta précieuse aide ? Je te suis si reconnaissant !_ »

Le concerné grimaça une fois encore, s'empourprant lui aussi toujours plus, et rangea Saku-chan sous la caisse. Puis, se tournant vers Makoto, il lui avoua que, de toutes façons, il n'aurait rien fait d'autre que de lui rendre son argent au club. Ce après quoi Makoto s'offusqua !

« _Mais enfin, tu ne passes pas tant de temps que ça au club ! On a des gros clients dix fois plus assidus que toi !_ »

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour. Alors comme ça, des hommes passaient encore plus de temps que lui avec Makoto ? Non. Ça n'était pas envisageable.

«_ Je ne sais pas trop..._ » répondit-il évasivement.

Mais il remarqua -enfin- qu'au moins cinq clients attendaient derrière le brun, et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de les satisfaire, ils allaient partir; c'aurait été plutôt fâcheux que de perdre autant d'argent en ces temps de crise. De plus, il n'avait pas entendu Mashiro arriver, et devait donc couper court à la conversation. Il remercia donc son ami d'être passé, et lui promit de prendre bien soin de Saku-chan.


	2. Computer Tales

**Note :** J'en ai marre de taper, c'est fatiguant XD. J'ai tout sur papier, mais il me faut des heeeeeeeeuuuures pour tout taper T__T

Une dernière touche de gloss plus tard, Mashiro se regarda dans le miroir. Il était fin prêt, tout beau, et déjà en retard au travail. Le jeune homme à l'allure féminine se précipita dans la cuisine de son appartement, et avala sur le pouce son café et sa tartine de nutella. Heureusement pour lui, le bus était encore en retard, et il avait de ce fait un prétexte plus valable que « se recoiffait » pour arriver dix minutes après l'heure prévue. Et puis, il faisait tout ça pour lui, en fin de compte. Parce que Mashiro était sûr d'une chose : aujourd'hui était LE jour, celui où il avouerait enfin ses sentiments à son bien-aimé. L'air pensif, le jeune blond réfléchit à un moyen de bien faire les choses, en douceur mais très clairement. Il n'excluait absolument pas l'hypothèse où il se faisait complètement râteler par son ami, mais il avait quand même certains espoirs, conscient de sa curieuse beauté et du fait que l'autre était bien de ce bord. Après s'être arrêté au Starbucks le plus proche, où il commanda un simple café, il courut jusqu'à la boutique où il travaillait. Le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite que le commerce était bondé, et qu'une gigantesque file d'attente rejoignait la caisse à l'autre bout de la surface de vente. Mince, alors. Aujourd'hui encore il n'aurait pas une minute de répit. L'androgyne se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de clients acharnés, et rejoignit son poste dans un des rayons, tout en jetant de nerveux coups d'œil à la caisse. D'ici il ne distinguait qu'une masse de têtes aux cheveux tous plus sombres les uns que les autres, et tout au bout de la file, derrière le comptoir, un jeune homme à l'air morose. Ce jeune homme que Mashiro appréciait tant, celui que l'on appelait Ryû. Ryû semblait en plein travail – il effectuait une série de tests sur un ordinateur qui tenait plus de la machine à écrire que d'autre chose, et souriait timidement à une brune. Ah, ce qu'il était mignon, à tenter d'avoir l'air aimable ainsi, à grimacer pour faire croire à un sourire, à servir si bien sa clientèle ! Mashiro aurait presque jalousé la fille … qui n'en était pas une. La petite brune, ou plutôt le petit brun se mit à parler d'une voix qui surprit Mashiro – évidemment, il aurait dû être habitué, ressemblant lui même plus à une princesse qu'au Roi, mais quand même, la ressemblance était troublante. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs, coupés assez étrangement, qui lui tombaient tout juste sur les épaules, des yeux du même noir entourés d'ombre charbonneuse, de longs cils, et une bouche en cœur qu'on aurait volontiers embrassée. Mashiro rougit un peu, c'est vrai qu'on aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession à ce genre de jolis minois.

Après quelques politesses, Mashiro vit la fille s'incliner un peu, puis se retirer, souriant une dernière fois au vendeur. Le blond décida donc de sortir de sa cachette, rajustant une dernière fois l'une de ses boucles à la courbe parfaite, et alla se planter devant son collègue.

« _Ohayô gozaimasu._ » dit-il poliment.

« _Mashiro, t'es encore à la bourre ! J'suis surchargé moi !_ » lui renvoya l'autre.

« _De-demo !_ » protesta-t-il.

« _Allez, va t'occuper de la femme là-bas ! _»

Mashiro pesta, mais s'exécuta. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Ryû, et même s'il était un médiocre employé, il faisait tout pour être (ou du moins paraître) à la hauteur. Penaud, le jeune homme conseilla la femme, mais il n'avait pas la tête aux ordinateurs – il lui dit qu'il était plutôt inutile dans ce genre de situations de s'acharner, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille acheter un marteau et détruise son matériel avant qu'il n'explose. Non, la question était toute autre. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un type pareil, qui ne faisait que le rabaisser tout le temps ? Comment avait-il pu succomber à son charme ténébreux, lui qui avait un cœur et une âme si radieuse ? On dit que les opposés s'attirent. C'était sûrement ça ! Faut-il vraiment une raison à l'amour ? A-t-on besoin de justifier un cœur qui bat un peu trop fort, des joues qui s'empourprent ? Non. Mashiro ne voulait pas savoir. C'était magique et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le blond profita d'un moment de répit, d'une accalmie dans le vacarme de la boutique pour aller s'assoir à côté de son homologue.

« _Ne, Ryû-kun ? _» souffla Mashiro.

« _Ouais. _»

« _Le boss n'est pas là... Tu crois qu'il va bien ?_ »

« _Je crois surtout qu'il se la coule douce pendant que je tiens son magasin. Pff. J'devrais demander une augmentation, moi._ »

Le visage du plus jeune se referma. Ryû avait décidément toujours une réponse désagréable à balancer... Le silence s'installant un peu, ne laissant entre les deux jeunes hommes que leur respiration respective et le bruit ambiant des machines. Le blond profita de ce moment de calme pour détailler du regard le visage de son ami, qui sirotait un Sakura steamer en l'occasion de hanami. Des cheveux ni châtains ni noirs qui lui tombaient misérablement sur le visage, un air renfermé et quelque peu arrogant, des traits ni banals, ni particulièrement marquants – Ryû était un type comme il y en avait des milliers, l'air fatigué et de grosses cernes d'étudiant en université, et le cynisme rabat-joie de l'homme qui pense avoir tout vécu. Décidément, Mashiro ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'éprendre d'un loser pareil, et d'ailleurs, la beauté ne le rattrapait même pas. Il s'était déjà longuement questionné au sujet de l'apparence de son collègue. Plutôt négligé, toujours décoiffé, habillé en jean et tee-shirt basique, la seule chose qui le distinguait de n'importe qui était peut-être l'attachement qu'il manifestait à la couleur violette. Tous les jours, il portait au moins un élément violet, et lorsqu'on ne le voyait pas, Mashiro devinait qu'il s'agissait de ses sous-vêtements. Pourtant, le blond était persuadé qu'il y avait vraiment du potentiel en l'autre ! Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voulait pas s'arranger.

« _Ne, Ryû-kun, qui c'était la cliente de tout à l'heure ?_ »

Le concerné déposa le gobelet sur le bureau devant lui, et dévisagea Mashiro d'un air indescriptible.

« _Hein ? Quelle cliente ? On en voit des diz... _»

« _Celle qui a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, la petite brune._ » l'interrompit Mashiro. « _D'ailleurs tu as l'air de bien l'aimer toi aussi. _»

Ryû réfléchit un moment, n'y comprenant visiblement rien.

« _Midori ? La lycéenne ?_ »

Mashiro fit non de la tête, alors que Ryû se remettait à réfléchir. Puis il afficha un air surpris, et, levant l'index en l'air, s'écria :

« _Oh ! Tu veux parler de Makoto-san !_ »

Alors c'est Makoto qu'il s'appelait ? La petite brune... Un prénom mixte pour un garçon androgyne, c'était plutôt bien choisi. Même s'il y avait des chances pour que ceci ait entraîné cela, et que peut-être ce garçon n'arrivait pas à assumer son côté masculin à cause d'une mère où d'une sœur un peu trop dominante qui l'aurait influencée et … Non ! Non, Mashiro réfléchissait trop. Il ne fallait pas s'emballer. Parce que Ryû le verrait tout de suite, et tout serait révélé au grand jour, ses sentiments, et tout ce qui ne devait pas se savoir –

« _Mashiro ?_ »

Celui-ci retourna à la réalité lorsque la douce voix de son amoureux parvint à ses oreilles.

« _Eto... Désolé, je réfléchissais._ »

« _J'ai vu ça !_ »

Et merde. Ça y était. C'était fini, il avait deviné et Mashiro était couvert de honte à tout jamais ! Oh non... Le blond tenta de se cacher avec ses mains, tandis que l'autre semblait ne plus rien y comprendre. Les joues du plus jeune des deux avaient pris une teinte semblable à la couleur d'une tomate.

« _Ehh, Mashiro, tu en fais une tête bizarre !_ »

« _Hein ? Mais non ! Pas du tout. _»

Le petit blond aux cheveux bicolores s'empourpra encore un peu, puis se leva brusquement, annonça qu'il avait du travail, et fuit dans un rayon aléatoire.

Il s'empara d'un disque dur mal rangé, et le remit en place, feignant d'être très occupé. Décidément, il n'allait pas pouvoir mettre son plan à exécutions... Et l'arrivée de ce Makoto n'aidait en rien. Mashiro soupira... Il était condamné à vivre cet amour à sens unique sans qu'il ne soit jamais révélé ou partagé. Pf, autant en finir maintenant, et passer à autre chose. Tout de suite. Un, deux...

Mashiro se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Ryû qui, visiblement, attendait derrière lui. L'androgyne du relever un peu le visage pour pouvoir regarder son collègue dans les yeux, puisqu'il était d'une dizaine de centimètres plus petit. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Ryû attendait derrière lui ? C'était illogique. Il n'en avait rien à faire, après tout. C'était étrange, oui.

«_ Pourquoi tu me suis ?! J'ai du travail !_ »

« _Mashirooooo – tu me caches quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça._ »

Le concerné rit intérieurement. Cette curiosité à peine réprimée, c'était vraiment adorable. Ryû n'avait, en fin de compte, peut-être pas un fond si morose qu'il n'y paraissait ! Non, il ressemblait plutôt à un enfant, à deux doigts de l'adolescence, qui aurait déjà des envies de rébellion, mais gardant ce côté impatient et curieux. C'est alors qu'une main s'écrasa à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du blond, qui frissonna un peu.

« _Il se passe quelque chose ?_ »

« _Non. _»

Il devait détourner le regard. Il était insoutenable, ce regard. Profond, noir, le regard impatient du prédateur à l'affût d'une proie, du lion guettant la gazelle – une curiosité qui ronge. On devinait très facilement que finalement, le brun chassait pour le sport, et que Mashiro l'intéressait beaucoup moins que ce qu'il cachait. Étonnant.

Mais soudain un bruit retentit. Un bruit de fracas, et le grelot annonçant l'entrée d'un client – des pas énervés, et quelque chose qu'on frappe, comme des coups à répétition.

«_ Putain y a jamais personne ici ! Oé, Ryûke, ..._ » brailla une voix qui semblait être celle d'une femme, bien que parlant sur un ton plus que viril. Ses pas retentirent à nouveau, et elle apparut au bout du rayon dans lequel Ryû et Mashiro se trouvaient... dans une situation assez compromettante.

« _Shiroyama... _» dit-elle d'une voix chantante. « _Jamais tu te calmeras, hein. Arrête donc de draguer cette pauvre petite ! _»

Mashiro afficha un air effaré, se dégagea de la position douteuse, s'inclina devant la jeune femme.

« _Je suis désolé, madame, mais je ne suis pas une fille ! _»

Celle-ci rit ouvertement, et lui rendit sa politesse. Seulement Mashiro remarqua que la femme s'inclinait comme un homme devrait le faire. Décidément, personne ne voulait rester dans son genre ici ?!

« _Ah ! Gomen ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec Ryûke. _»

Le concerné lança un regard noir à la brune, puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle était grande, pour une japonaise, à peine quelques centimètres de moins que Ryû – et elle portait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas des plus féminins. Un vulgaire tee shirt gris, avec un imprimé en lettres capitales, ainsi qu'un jean basique. Elle portait aux pieds une paire de bottes militaires, ornées de sangles et autres attaches en métal, à semelle compensée. Pas de poitrine, mais des cheveux noirs lui tombant jusque sur les épaules, parsemés de mèches roses délavées. Ryû s'appuya nonchalamment sur le rayon, et prit la parole.

« _Waka, si tu n'as rien à faire ici, va-t-en s'il te plaît._ »

Le jeune homme avait parlé sur un ton sérieux, l'air impénétrable. On lisait sur son visage une anxiosité difficilement dissimulée, ainsi qu'un certain dégoût. La dénommée Waka, elle, semblait bien s'amuser, au contraire. Elle affichait un large sourire et gloussait bêtement. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle prenait plaisir à mettre le brun en colère, qu'elle jubil(ee)ait devant son visage crispé et ses poings serrés.

« _Ryûke ! Ah, mon petit Ryûke ! Tu es un être fascinant. Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi ! _» piailla-t-elle.

Le brune s'avança vers elle, laissant Mashiro seul au fond du rayon – Mashiro qui regardait la scène avec des yeux ébahis. C'était fascinant, oui. Ryû qui était habituellement si posé, si calme, presque lymphatique, devenu si vif ! Il devait vraiment être très en colère. Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille avait bien pu faire pour qu'il ne veuille même pas la voir ? La question attisait la curiosité du jeune blond. Il voulait savoir. Qui était-elle pour lui ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Et pourquoi, elle, cette fille le taquinait, si elle savait qu'il finirait forcément hors de lui ?

« _Sors d'ici._ » annonça-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« _Non._ »

« _Sors d'ici ou je te traîne dehors._ »

Waka ne répondit que par un rire.

« _Sors._ »

«_ Je ne fais que te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie ! _»

« _Sors, j'ai dit !_ »

Alors le vendeur s'élança vers elle comme un chat sur un oiseau trop bruyant, et l'entraîna dehors, la poussant par les épaules vers l'extérieur. Il ouvrit la porte, et sortit, en compagnie de la femme. Mashiro s'avança, puis retourna vers la caisse, s'asseyant sur l'un des deux tabourets. D'ici, il avait une vue pas trop mauvaise sur l'extérieur, et il pouvait les voir s'égosiller à même la rue. Ryû semblait vraiment hors de lui, et les deux criaient tellement fort que le blond put tout entendre de là où il était. Ah, visiblement, elle n'était venue que pour lui dire qu'il avait laissé sa Xbox chez elle... Mais pourquoi en faire tout une histoire ? C'était illogique. Mashiro décida de ne pas en écouter plus, c'était trop indiscret, et il n'aimait pas espionner les gens – il fredonna donc une chansonnette sans grand intérêt le temps que son collègue ne revienne dans la boutique. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard, retournant s'assoir auprès de l'androgyne.

« _Désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer._ » lui dit-il sur un ton quelque peu solennel.

Le plus jeune releva les yeux, qui s'étaient perdus sur ses souliers compensés. Quoi ? Il était en train de s'excuser ? Dieu, Ryûke Shiroyama était désolé ?! Non. Non ! Là il hallucinait forcément, et dans quelques secondes tout redeviendrait normal. Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois. Un, deux, trois.

« _Je me suis un peu emporté, à vrai dire... _»

« _Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose..._ » lui répondit Mashiro, un moment après.

Son homologue lui adressa un minuscule sourire, puis voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur un client à l'air visiblement très en colère, il se leva et déclara :

« _Bon, on a du travail !_ »

Une mélancolie étrange emplit le jeune blond. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance – l'homme qu'il aimait semblait occupé de tous côtés, malheureusement. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'aurait pas une minute de répit, hein ?


	3. Un soir au Club

**Note :** Cette partie est particulièrement longue -et chiante- mais bon !

Le petit brun pressa le pas – il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrive à temps ou il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et tant pis pour le look, il n'aurait qu'à se changer dans les toilettes du club; de toutes façons il y avait toujours de quoi se préparer là-bas, et le garçon n'avait pas franchement le temps de rentrer chez lui. Il emprunterait donc des fringues à son collègue Aoi, comme il le faisait déjà souvent. En plus, on lui avait répété que les vêtements trop grands lui allaient bien, étrangement. D'ailleurs il en avait fait l'un des maîtres mots de sa garde robe principale, dans laquelle il n'y avait presque que des morceaux de tissu dont la largeur impressionnait. Il paraissait qu'il s'était inspiré d'un quelconque chanteur de rock visuel dont le style avait dévié vers ce genre de look. Mais les vêtements qu'il arborait habituellement au travail étaient différents – adieu chemises marron taille 54, et bonjour tenues classes et raffinées. Ce qui faisait la popularité du jeune homme, outre sa petite taille et sa bouille mignonne, était le fait que, contrairement aux autres hôtes, il ne portait pas le costume de rigueur mais quelque chose de bien adorable. Sa spécialité, c'était une sorte d'inspiration punk mélangée à des tenues de petit garçon de l'ère victorienne anglaise. Avec jabots, dentelles, tout ça. Ainsi que des semelles compensées et des chaussettes rayées pour moderniser un peu le tout. Parfois on lui autorisait un peu de fantaisie. Au lieu de porter du noir et blanc, comme d'habitude, il avait le droit au mauve, au rose, voire même au bordeaux ou au bleu roi. Ce qui restait tout de même assez exceptionnel. C'était un peu ce qui tenait les clients en haleine, ce qui rendait le club tout aussi spécial, malgré la véritable recrudescence de ce genre de v-host. Une grande diversité pour satisfaire chaque type d'intéressé. Il était donc assez rare qu'un seul et même client change d'hôte fréquemment : on se posait et voilà tout.

Makoto avait lui aussi ses habitués. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvait Ryû, évidemment, et juste devant lui, un riche gaijin du nom de Mathieu. Il passait énormément de temps au club, lorsqu'il n'était pas trop occupé à préparer l'une de ces soirées qui avaient fait sa fortune. À à peine trente ans, il possédait déjà le plus bel appartement de Roppongi. C'était un homme très bien habillé, sophistiqué, mais affreusement arrogant, pompeux et imbu de lui-même. Mais bon, tant qu'il crachait les billets, Makoto pouvait bien subir sa compagnie un moment !

D'ailleurs, c'était son premier rendez-vous de la soirée. Comme toujours. L'étranger arrivait tôt, et partait tôt, prétextant, passées vingt-deux heures trente qu'il avait à faire à cause de son travail ou quelque chose du genre – de toutes façons, Makoto ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'en avait finalement pas grand chose à faire, et attendait patiemment le moment où Mathieu règlerait l'addition.

Le petit brun s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits étaient tirés, et même si un peu de maquillage aurait suffit à masquer ces atroces cernes, son regard trahissait un certain manque de sommeil. L'eau n'arrangea pas grand chose, mais il s'acharnait à s'arroser la face. Puis il se déshabilla, pliant soigneusement ses vêtements à même le sol. Ses yeux s'égarèrent un moment sur son maigre corps; les côtes saillantes, les os apparents. Il avait décidé de vivre par lui-même, et maintenant il devait s'assumer. Un appartement, de beaux vêtements, du maquillage de qualité, des rendez-vous chez le coiffeur toutes les semaines, à la longue, ça revenait cher. Et Makoto mangeait des pâtes tous les jours, quand il mangeait évidemment.

C'était l'un des désagréments du métier d'hôte, que d'être obligé de boire avec les clients, car en plus d'être payé à la durée, il se faisait un bon pourcentage à la bouteille. Le but étant de pousser le client à la consommation, de lui faire sortir son carnet de chèques, qu'il crache les billets. Et il y a une règle que le client ne connait pas forcément : un hôte tient toujours mieux l'alcool que vous. Pourquoi ? La raison est assez simple : un hôte vomit. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avale et tout ça pour pouvoir boire et vomir encore plus.

C'était donc la raison d'une telle maigreur.

Makoto noua négligemment la cravate d'Aoi autour de son col, se maquilla très légèrement – un trait de noir seulement – et pénétra dans le lounge. C'était une grande pièce, par rapport aux autres clubs tokyoïtes, dont les murs étaient tapissés d'un velours rouge bordeaux aux motifs suggérés par transparence. Le sol, le plafond étaient noirs ébène, et de grandes draperies pourpres s'étendaient infiniment sur les murs de la pièce. L'ambiance créée par les chandeliers était douce, voluptueuse, tout étant conçu pour créer cette impression d'intimité. Pas de fenêtres, des canapés cloisonnés derrière d'étranges paravents de velours, on était dans sa bulle, son cocon. La disposition du club restait basique – un bar, quelques tables éparpillées dans la salle, le classement des hôtes les plus populaires et leur portrait, rien de très extravagant. Mais l'extravagance n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on cherchait dans un host club.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et le tintement d'un grelot se fit entendre. Makoto leva les yeux, et reconnut dans l'encadrement Mathieu. Vingt-et-une heures précises. Une ponctualité impressionnante. Pas une minute d'avance, ni une de retard. Il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, tandis qu'une jeune recrue du nom de Mao le débarrassait de son manteau. Celui-ci sourit légèrement à la source de gros billets, et lui dit quelques mots que Makoto tenta de déchiffrer sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, il était question d'habitué, de rendez-vous, et de Makoto. Le jeune blond montra ce dernier du doigt. Mathieu le remercia en s'inclinant légèrement, à l'occidentale, puis se dirigea de sa démarche féline vers le brun, qui attendait sagement au bar, observant ses collègues au travail. Puis la masse au porte-monnaie se laissa tomber sur un tabouret à côté du brun. Mathieu était un gaijin de base, plus ou moins. Grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, il dépassait de loin le petit mètre soixante-quatre de l'hôte, avec des cheveux d'un blond qu'il affirmait naturel, des yeux vert électrique, un long nez et le visage allongé. Des lèvres fines, des arcades marquées, la mâchoire carrée. Il n'avait absolument rien d'asiatique, tant qu'on devait le fixer dans la rue, se retourner sur son passage, de par sa physionomie inhabituelle, mais aussi parce qu'il était plus que richement habillé. Richement célèbre. Il avait appris aux japonais à clubber à l'occidentale. C'était en quelques sortes l'initiateur, le Roi de la Nuit. Et en plus de ça, il était gay, mais, évidemment, personne ne le savait en dehors des hôtes du Rankyou Ageha. L'homme n'était pas fait pour la vie de couple, et ramener des hommes chez lui serait bien trop risqué, lorsqu'on s'affiche avec de jolies race-queen dénudées, alors il fréquentait quelques clubs d'hôtes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'égare ici.

« _Bonsoir. _»

« _Bonsoir_. »

Makoto commanda un verre, et se retourna vers Mathieu, lui faisant face. Ce dernier prit la même chose, et dévisagea l'hôte.

« _Tu as une mine effroyable. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ »

« _Tout va très bien._ » répondit l'employé, sans grande conviction.

Mathieu saisit la main de son partenaire, et l'entraîna vers l'un des canapés cloisonnés entre les paravents, abandonnant les deux boissons sur le bar. Il s'assit sur l'un des sofas crème, et attendit que le brun fasse de même.

« _Tu mens._ » affirma-t-il, ne lâchant pas la main de l'autre. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin d'argent, hein ?_ »

Makoto baissa les yeux, essayant d'afficher l'air le plus honteux, le plus gêné qu'il pouvait. C'est vrai qu'un peu d'argent ne lui aurait pas fait de mal ! Son DoCoMo commençait à prendre de l'âge et il fallait éventuellement qu'il songe à le changer pour quelque chose de moins obsolète.

« _Makoto, tu as beaucoup... maigri, ces temps-ci._ » reprit Mathieu de son japonais hésitant. « _Attends moi ici, je vais t'aider un peu._ »

L'homme s'absenta un instant, puis revint derrière le paravent avec un carnet de chèques dans une main, et un stylo dans l'autre. Il s'assit à côté du garçon et posa le carnet sur la table basse.

« _De combien as-tu besoin ?_ »

« _De rien !_ »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, et, d'un mouvement, se rapprocha de l'hôte. Il dégagea son abdomen d'un bras gênant, et commença à tâter frénétiquement les côtes du plus jeune tout en s'exclamant :

«_ Mais regarde moi ça ! Tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Ma parole, tu dois mourir de faim ! Je ne puis laisser passer ça ! Tiens, 10 000 yens devraient faire l'affaire. _»

Il lâcha le bras de l'autre, et dégaina son carnet de chèques comme Lucky Luke aurait dégainé son revolver. Il le remplit et le signa avec une rapidité folle – Makoto avait rarement vu des clients aussi experts en la matière ! Il explosa littéralement de rire, la situation devait vraiment paraître ridicule, vue de l'extérieur.

« _Merci infiniment, Mathieu-san._ »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent alors. Dans le feu de l'action, le français s'était dangereusement rapproché, et sa main s'avançait déjà vers la cuisse de l'employé. Elle y fut posée quelques secondes seulement après.

« _Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu me le rends bien après tout. _»

La main glissa un peu plus vers le haut, causant de nouveaux frissons et rougissements au jeune homme – qui se reprit bien vite, et recula d'un mouvement vif. Il était hors de question d'aller plus loin avec cet horrible personnage ! Non, définitivement, Makoto n'était pas une pute qu'on payait à baiser. Il avait encore un peu d'honneur, enfin ! Et puis, de toutes façons, il n'avait jamais songé à vendre son corps : il y avait une limite à l'indécence et au travail de la nuit.

« _Je suis désolé, Mathieu, mais je ne peux accepter._ »

Le brun retira la main de l'autre, et se recula, de façon à instaurer entre eux une distance « de sécurité ». Mathieu soupira, puis sortit une cigarette de la poche de sa veste – des Camel, évidemment. Il porta le tube de papier à sa bouche, et, comme si c'était un réflexe, Makoto attrapa le briquet sur la table et l'alluma.

« _Tu es bien sérieux dans ton travail, hein. » articula l'étranger, la cigarette toujours posée entre ses lèvres. « Jamais tu n'as eu envie d'aller plus loin avec l'un de tes clients ?_ » Il fit une pause, le temps de reprendre sa respiration et de laisser l'autre assimiler ses paroles. « _Dis moi, tu as une petite amie ?_ »

Makoto ouvrit grand les yeux. Pourquoi cette question ? Après tout ça n'était pas plus important que ça, puisque dans le club, on oubliait tout ce qui pourrait se passer à l'extérieur et appréciait la charmante compagnie que quelques billets nous offraient, non ? C'était bien le principe. Ne jamais aller plus loin, évidemment. C'était un club d'hôtes et pas un bordel. Un hôte ne fricote pas avec ses clients, c'est totalement interdit, et effectivement compréhensible. Évidemment ! Comment réagiriez-vous si vous saviez que votre petit-ami passe ses soirées avec d'autres hommes contre un peu d'argent ? Beaucoup d'êtres humains sont jaloux, c'est dans leur nature. Ça ne ferait que rendre le travail difficile, alors non, définitivement, non. Pas de petite amie lorsqu'on est host.

« _Ou peut-être un petit ami ?_ » continua le blond, embarqué dans un monologue où il ne faisait que poser des questions un peu trop indiscrètes, et qui ne faisaient que plonger Makoto dans le doute. Voilà donc un autre problème que sa sexualité. À déjà vingt-deux ans, il aurait été totalement normal que le jeune homme ait un minimum d'expérience, seulement ce n'était pas le cas... En dehors de quelques petites amies au lycée, le brun n'avait pas vraiment pu expérimenter les joies de la vie de couple. Et encore moins celles du sexe. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de ses ruptures. Pas que le garçon souhaite rester pur jusqu'au mariage, bien que ce fut ce que ses parents désiraient, non, c'était juste qu'il avait peur. Mais après tout, c'était normal, non ?

« _J'essaie de ne pas mêler ma vie privée à ma vie professionnelle._ » répondit donc le plus jeune, évasivement. Le français tira un grand coup dans sa cigarette, qu'il posa au bord du cendrier, et souffla la fumée en plein dans la visage de Makoto, qui toussa un peu.

« _C'est bien dommage ! Enfin je dis ça pour toi, évidemment. _» Le brun ne saisit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire l'autre - comment ça, dommage ? Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à entretenir une relation avec un des clients des clubs. C'était impensable. « I_l y a des garçons très mignons qui travaillent ici ! Celui qui m'a débarrassé de mon manteau tout à l'heure, eh, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?_ » susurra le blond d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

Makoto l'interrompit. « _Oh, Mao-chan ? C'est vrai qu'il est très beau._ » Il fut un peu désemparé face au sourire de Mathieu. Visiblement c'était ici qu'il l'avait emmené... Et le -chan que venait d'employer le petit brun ne faisait que conforter l'homme aux yeux électriques dans son idée. S'il ne pouvait avoir Makoto, il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre l'aie à tout prix. Il souhaitait seulement le voir « en pleine action ». Voir ce que ça pourrait donner. Lâcher un agneau en pleine meute de loups ?

« _Ne penses-tu pas que c'est la bonne solution ? Comme ça, pas de jalousie, hein ?_ » ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Demo... Je ne suis pas sûr que mélanger l'amour avec le travail soit une bonne idée !_ »  
« _Mais enfin, c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Regarde un peu les choses en face... Ton travail c'est justement ce mélange ! Tu fais des sentiments des autres ton gagne-pain, tu joues avec eux, Makoto. Tu joues à l'enfant mais tu n'es qu'un businessman de l'amour, en fin de compte ! Mais vois, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Comment est-ce que tu peux vendre à quelqu'un quelque chose que tu ne connais pas ?_ »

L'hôte resta silencieux, les yeux posés sur ses genoux comme un enfant qu'on gronde. Mathieu avait raison, c'était évident. Et pourtant ! Makoto savait qu'il faisait bien son travail - plus que bien, même ! Il était quand même le premier dans son club, et même si son salaire était modeste, il vivait bien. Mais en fin de compte, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Pourquoi jouer aux prostituées prudes ? Soif de liberté, d'autonomie, d'indépendance. Certains diraient que ce n'était que par pure fainéantise qu'il avait choisi ce métier plutôt que n'importe quel autre, d'autres préfèreront dire qu'il savait où étaient ses points forts, et que même si c'était une profession assez dégradante, au moins, il ne vendait pas son corps. Seulement le brun savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Et peut-être que Mathieu venait de mettre le doigt dessus. Il manquait cruellement d'expérience amoureuse et sexuelle. Tout serait plus facile s'il connaissait ce qu'il vendait. Finalement, demander conseil à un hôte, et peut-être même entamer une relation ne serait pas une mauvaise idée... Si seulement Makoto aimait les hommes, éventuellement. N'ayant jamais rien essayé, il ne pouvait pas savoir ! ... Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse à tête reposée.

« _Désolé, Mathieu-san, mais... La demie heure est passée et il me semble que vous deviez partir en avance... _»  
« _Oui, encore une conférence de presse... Ah, tu te débarasses de moi ? _» se lamenta le plus âgé.  
« _Iie ! Demo... J'ai un rendez-vous juste après vous et je ne voudrais pas être en retard !_ »  
« _Je comprends. Je ne veux pas être en retard non plus ! Je vais régler Yoshiki directement, et puis on se revoit bientôt d'accord ?_ »

Makoto tendit la joue, alors que la bouche du gaijin s'y écrasait, déposant une sorte de « baiser » sur celle-ci. Le geste semblait si faux et prévu que, de l'extérieur, on aurait dit deux comédiens en train de jouer une mauvaise pièce. Il était vrai qu'avec quelqu'un comme Mathieu, tout devait être établi, et toute une série de petits rituels comme celui-ci ou celui de la cigarette s'étaient greffés à leurs rendez-vous. Ça faisait partie des exigences des clients, chacun ses préférences. Aucun client ne se comportait pareil. C'est ce qui rendait ce boulot intéressant !


End file.
